L'auto-Stoppeur
by miss.death.paris
Summary: Ben et Armitage sont en couple depuis plusieurs années. La routine et le temps ont émoussé leur passion. Sur la route du grand ouest américain, après une dispute, Ben décide de s'arrêter pour prendre un jeune auto-stoppeur malgré la désapprobation de son petit ami. #Kylux #Kypoe #PoexHux #Kypux


**Rating:** M+

 **Disclaiming:** Star wars et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Pairing:** PoexBenxHux

 **Résumé:** Ben et Armitage sont en couple depuis plusieurs années. La routine et le temps ont émoussé leur passion. Sur la route du grand ouest américain, après une dispute, Ben décide de s'arrêter pour prendre un jeune auto-stoppeur malgré la désapprobation de son petit ami.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Je suis en ce moment dans la préparation d'une fic mettant en scène un threesome entre Ben, Hux et Poe mais cela va prendre du temps car je veux vraiment développer l'univers, les persos et je ne commencerai à publier que lorsque j'aurai au moins 4 ou 5 chapitres d'avance et que je serai sûre de la finir. Bref, je sais que Sorah_Kenway attend impatiemment cette fic alors j'ai eu cette idée d'OS, tout simple pour en attendant. En espérant qu'elle te plaise et te fasse un peu patienter ma chère fille. ;)

 **L'AUTO-STOPPEUR**

Il conduisait en silence depuis plusieurs minutes, la mâchoire crispée, les mains agrippées au volant.

« -Tu vas faire la tête pendant encore longtemps?

-Je ne fais pas la tête.

-Ben voyons…

-P*tain, Armie! Ne me pousse pas à bout, d'accord?

-Je te pousse à bout?

Ben freina brusquement et se gara sur le côté.

-Non mais t'es malade de t'arrêter comme ça? On aurait pu avoir un accident!

-On est seuls sur cette p*tain de route depuis des heures!

Armitage Hux fit la moue qu'il faisait à chaque fois que Ben Solo jurait. Il détestait l'entendre jurer et le voir perdre son calme. Ce côté infantile de son petit ami lui avait toujours déplût, lui qui savait rester maître de lui et raisonnable dans toutes les circonstances. Ben la remarqua et lui lança un regard noir.

-Ecoute, on a écourté nos premières vacances depuis 2 ans parce que monsieur a un dossier top important à boucler et que personne dans sa boîte ne peut faire à sa place…

-C'est notre plus gros client et il m'a demandé, moi. Je ne pouvais pas….

-Si! Tu le pouvais! Tu pouvais répondre « Je vous remercie de votre confiance mais je suis actuellement en vacances avec mon compagnon. Je peux vous rediriger vers un collègue compétent qui s'occupera de vous aussi bien que moi. » Tu vois, pas difficile.

Armitage soupira.

-Tu es vraiment un enfant parfois. Tu es incapable de comprendre que quand on est adulte on n'a des responsabilités, des contraintes. Je ne peux pas dire à mon patron que je ne peux pas faire le travail pour lequel il me paye parce que sinon mon petit ami va faire une crise.

-Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse! Ma colère est légitime, j'ai le droit de t'en vouloir. ça ne fait pas de moi un enfant!

-Alors discutons comme des adultes.

-Va te faire f*utre, d'accord? Va te faire f*utre!

Et Ben redémarra en faisant crisser les pneus.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres dans un silence de mort et une atmosphère à couper au couteau, Ben aperçut une minuscule silhouette se dessiner au loin. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, la silhouette se fit plus nette et précise. Il distingua un jeune homme en t-shirt et jeans, levant le pouce, un sac de marin à l'épaule. Ben commença à ralentir.

-N'y pense même pas, grinça Armitage entre ses dents.

-C'est moi qui conduis, je décide. Et j'ai décidé de prendre cet auto-stoppeur.

Hux se tourna vers lui. Ses joues ayant pris une teinte rougeâtre juraient avec ses cheveux roux parfaitement lissés sur son crâne.

-On a toujours dit « pas d'auto-stoppeur », ça peut-être dangereux! Prendre un type comme ça, planté au milieu d'une route déserte! ça ne te parait pas étrange?!

-Déjà, TU as dit. Et tu te crois dans un film?! Tu crois que c'est un serial killer? se moqua Ben, avec un reniflement méprisant.

-Et pourquoi pas?

Ben ricana et ralentit encore un peu plus.

-Ben…

Mais trop tard. Il s'était complètement arrêté, pile à la hauteur du jeune auto-stoppeur qui se pencha à la vitre que Ben venait d'ouvrir avec enthousiasme.

-Salut! C'est sympa de vous être arrêtés!

-Tu vas où? lui demanda Ben alors qu'Armitage ne desserrait pas les dents, le visage fermé.

-Peu importe. Là où vous allez.

Hux émit un petit grognement moqueur. Ben lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil de reproche.

-Monte!

-Super, merci!

L'auto-stoppeur ouvrit la portière arrière, balança son sac sur la banquette et s'installa son tour.

-À propos, moi c'est Poe.

-Ben. Et le type aimable et ouvert ici, c'est Armitage.

Hux grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Enchanté! ça faisait des heures que j'étais sur le bord de cette route, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir dormir là.

-Il y a peu de passages en effet.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici au milieu de nulle part? le questionna enfin Armitage.

-Le type qui m'avait pris quelques kilomètre plus haut était trop bizarre, j'ai préféré qu'il me dépose au plus vite. Ah ah ah! Je lui ai dit que je voulais faire une randonnée dans le canyon et dormir à la belle étoile. C'est bien ce qui a failli m'arriver!

Ben regarda dans le rétroviseur. L'auto-stoppeur avait le sourire facile et rayonnant. La tignasse brune et ondulée, les yeux noirs pétillants, une barbe de trois jours sur un visage hâlé et viril. Il était plutôt beau.

-Et vous?

-On rentre de vacances.

-Vous.. Vous êtes..?

-Un couple d'homos, oui, ça te gêne? répliqua Armitage, agressif.

-Ah ah ah! Non, pas du tout! Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps?

-4 ans, répondit Ben avec un regard appuyé vers son compagnon pour souligner sa grossièreté.

-C'est cool.

Poe se mit à l'aise. Hux à son tour risqua un regard vers lui. Il fut troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'auto-stoppeur était plutôt sexy et son attitude nonchalante rafraîchissante.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques heures. Poe était un jeune étudiant qui avait abandonné la fac pour parcourir les Etats-Unis, au moins pour quelques mois. Il vivait de petits boulots, de solidarité et d'une bonne dose de charme et d'humour. Ben n'était pas surpris qu'il gagne aussi facilement la confiance des gens.

Quant à Poe, il ressentit très vite la malaise entre les deux hommes. Il ne posa pas trop de questions.

* * *

« -La nuit va tomber et je suis exténué. On ferait mieux de s'arrêter au prochain motel.

-Oh… Ok, on se quittera là alors, répondit Poe. Je n'ai pas de quoi payer l'hôtel, je trouverai sûrement une nouvelle bonne âme pour m'amener plus loin.

-Ne sois pas idiot, tu peux partager notre chambre.`

Armitage se tourna vivement vers son ami.

-Quoi? Pour une nuit! Il y aura bien un lit deux places et un canapé.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-Mais non! C'est décidé!

Et Ben se gara dans le petit parking du motel.

-Je vais réserver la chambre.

Et il sortit de la voiture en laissant Hux et Poe en tête à tête.

-Vraiment, si ça créé un malaise, je m'en vais maintenant.

-Non, il dira que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de partir et il fera encore une crise.

Poe ricana.

-Quoi?

-Rien. On dirait juste un père qui parle de son sale gosse.

Armitage se retourna vers lui et le regarda en silence. Il avait peut-être raison. Il traitait trop Ben comme un enfant mal élevé, cela avait un peu émoussé leur amour et leur relation de couple.

Celui-ci revint au petit trop.

-C'est bon, on a une chambre. Un lit et un vieux canapé.

-ça m'ira très bien, répliqua Poe en dépliant ses jambes hors du véhicule.

Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le motel.

-Chambre 2187 », lui lança Ben à la cantonade alors qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Ils dînèrent avec des petits paquets de chips et autres snacks retirés au distributeur automatique installé dans le bureau de la réception.

« -Bon, si on veut partir tôt demain matin, mieux vaut se coucher maintenant, asséna Armitage.

Lui et Ben regardèrent alors, éberlués, Poe retirer nonchalamment ses vêtements pour se retrouver en simple boxer avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, s'étirant comme un chat. Il était… sublime. Les joues des deux hommes prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

-Heu… oui, tu as raison, bégaya Ben en retirant prestement son t-shirt et ses chaussettes mais gardant son pantalon. Hux fit de même.

-Et encore vous avez de la chance, d'habitude je dors nu, lança Poe avant de se pelotonner dans la mince couverture fournie.

Heureusement il faisait trop noir pour qu'il remarque les visages cramoisis de ses hôtes.

* * *

Ben n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. La vision du corps quasi-nu de Poe dansant encore derrière ses paupières. Il retint un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit un début d'érection. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite! Il se sentait tellement coupable envers Armitage, allongé à ses côtés mais ne le touchant même pas. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Tout avait démarré si fort et passionnément entre eux.

C'était il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, dans un bar gay de New-York. Ben ne se sentait jamais vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de lieux mais il était humain et avait besoin de contacts physiques et de chaleur de temps à temps. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de relations sérieuses et durables.

Il l'avait remarqué dès qu'il était rentré. Il faut dire que ce grand rouquin, aux cheveux gominés, le visage parfaitement glabre, en costume-cravate détonait dans le décor. Il le trouvait délicieusement décalé et cela le rendait vraiment sexy.

D'habitude timide, Ben se surprit lui-même quand il se leva et lui proposa un verre. Après coup, il apprit qu'Armitage avait été tout aussi étonné d'accepter.

Quelques heures à peine plus tard, ils montaient à l'appartement de Ben et faisaient passionnément l'amour.

Ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'un coup d'un soir se transforma peu à peu en relation sentimentale. Ils se virent le soir suivant puis un autre, une journée, un week-end entier, une semaine, les affaires laissées dans l'appartement de l'autre et enfin la décision évidente de s'installer ensemble… Ben aimait la sensualité froide d'Armitage. Armitage était excité par le caractère entier et sanguin de Ben. Mais au quotidien, leurs différences les avaient éloignés.

Pourtant ils s'aimaient toujours, Ben en était persuadé. Il sentit Armitage se retourner.

« -Tu ne dors pas?

-Non, trop chaud.

Ben sourit dans le noir. L'air était frais mais il savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Il se redressa vivement en sentant une masse sur le lit.

-C'est moi.

-Poe, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?…

Ben se figea en touchant le corps de l'autostoppeur par mégarde. Celui-ci ne recula pas, au contraire. Il prit la main de Ben et la guida le long de son torse, ses ados, son sexe… Ben émit un petit gémissement. Cette fois, il était complément nu.

-Mais bon Dieu, vous faîtes quoi? intervint Armitage en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

Poe lui répondit en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura Ben.

Mais déjà il manquait de conviction. Poe pressa son corps contre le sien tout en attirant Armitage contre lui. De gestes prompts, il défit leurs pantalons qui glissèrent sur leurs jambes. Il fit de même avec leurs boxers et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent nus et déjà très excités. Poe prit dans chacune de ses mains les sexes de ses compagnons et commença à les masturber doucement. De longues minutes délicieuses, il leur donna du plaisir ainsi. Les deux hommes ne purent retenir quelques gémissements de plaisir. Puis Poe se colla à Armitage et frotta ses fesses contre son érection. Hux poussa un râle.

-Vous avez ce qu'il faut? souffla Poe d'une voix rauque.

-Oui, je dois avoir ça.

Armitage bondit du lit et commença à fouiller dans son sac. Il sortit plusieurs préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Ben le regarda faire, dubitatif.

-Vu notre vie sexuelle en ce moment, je suis étonné que tu aies toujours ça avec toi.

-J'en ai toujours. Avec les pansements, les lingettes désinfectantes, les antihistaminiques…

Poe ricana.

-Mais t'es une vraie maman en fait!

-Va te faire f*utre!

-Oh ça j'y compte bien, ronronna l'auto-stoppeur, mais ça ne risque pas d'arrivée si tu continues l'inventaire de ta pharmacie. Alors ramène vite ton petit c*l ici.

Armitage attrapa les préservatifs et le lubrifiant et le lança au visage de Poe qui ricana une nouvelle fois. Il prit un des emballages avec un sourire sardonique aux lèvres et le déchira avec les dents. Il fit signe du doigt à Armitage de s'avancer. Celui-ci obtempéra et s'agenouilla face à lui. Poe déroula le préservatif sur son sexe avec lenteur. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes, la virilité de Ben juste au niveau de son visage. Il le prit dans dans sa main et commença à le sucer doucement alors qu'Armitage, lubrifiant ses doigts, le pénétra d'abord de son index puis rajouta son majeur. Il massait voluptueusement son intimité calant son rythme sur le rythme de la bouche de Poe autour du sexe de Ben. Tout s'était fait naturellement, sans paroles. Chacun connaissait la place qu'il devait prendre. Et il n'y avait ni gêne, ni maladresse.

Ben avait une main dans la tignasse brune et ne lâchait pas Armitage du regard. Celui-ci soutint ce regard tout en pénétrant enfin Poe de son sexe. Le jeune homme cessa un moment son activité buccale pour gémir. Puis il reprit sa fellation avec entrain, enroulant sa langue autour de la verge de Ben, suçotant le gland, embrassant ses testicules. Mais les à-coups d'Armitage se firent plus violents et rapides. Poe prit tout le sexe de Ben dans sa bouche et le maintenait enfoncer dans sa gorge le plus longtemps possible avant de le sucer sur toute sa longueur. Il répéta plusieurs fois l'opération. Armitage se pencha au-dessus du corps de Poe, Ben fit de même et peu à peu la distance entre eux s'effaça. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Quand Poe sentit l'orgasme prêt à exploser, il attrapa la verge de Ben dans sa main pour le masturber tout en tournant la tête vers Armitage en poussant des râles de plaisir.

Ben sentit aussi arriver le point culminant mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il éjacula directement sur le visage de Poe qui venait de se retourner vers lui. Etait-ce cette vue délicieusement obscène? En tout cas Armitage vint à son tour et s'affala, le corps lourd, sur le matelas. Il retira prestement le préservatif usagé et le lança dans la poubelle.

-Poe, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, murmura Ben, horrifié.

Il avait toujours su garder le contrôle. Poe éclata de rire en attrapant un mouchoir de la boîte posée sur la table de chevet. Il se dit que peut-être cette boîte était justement là pour ce genre de choses. Est-ce que cela rendait les choses glauques ou diablement torrides? Il opta pour la deuxième proposition. Il s'essuya délicatement le visage et son ventre maculé de son propre sperme puis lança d'un tir précis le mouchoir dans la poubelle.

-C'est pas grave, ça arrive. je trouve ça même plutôt flatteur. Je t'ai fait complètement perdre les pédales… sans vilain jeu de mots.

Ben sourit face à la désinvolture mutine de l'auto-stoppeur.

-Je ne me laisse jamais allé d'habitude.

-Et bien c'est peut-être ça le souci. Laissez-vous aller.

Poe leur fit un clin d'oeil puis il attrapa Ben pour l'embrasser tout en se collant à Armitage. Celui-ci s'avança pour embrasser son petit ami à son tour. Les trois hommes mêlèrent leurs langues, passant d'une bouche à l'autre, un long moment. Ben et Armitage échangèrent un regard et se comprirent instantanément. Hux poussa doucement Poe sur le lit et commença à caresser son corps magnifique, bientôt rejoint par Ben. Poe rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant leurs deux bouches caresser, embrasser et sucer son sexe à l'unisson. Ben aima quand sa langue touchait celle d'Armitage dans une intimité qu'ils n'avaient jamais encore partagé. Poe avait raison, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment laissés aller, abandonnés complètement à l'autre. Cette nuit leurs désirs les plus enfouis étaient mis à jour et assouvis. Mais il n'y avait rien de sale, de vulgaire ou de sordide.

Quand Poe jouit, chacun accueillit un peu de sa semence dans sa bouche et avala avec gourmandise.

Les trois hommes se nichèrent les uns contre les autres, les corps mêlés, avant de s'endormir, apaisés.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Poe s'avisa de Ben et Armitage qui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il les regarda un long moment, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il caressa leurs cheveux et posa un baiser sur leurs lèvres. Puis il se leva avec précaution, prit une douche rapide et quitta la chambre.

Quand Ben s'éveilla, Armitage dormait toujours contre lui. Il le déposa délicatement sur l'oreiller et se leva. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Poe mais pas de trace de l'auto-stoppeur. Il se leva et vit la feuille posée sur la table. Un vieux prospectus traînant là depuis sûrement des lustres sur lequel le jeune homme avait griffonné quelques mots. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demanda la voix encore ensommeillée de Hux derrière lui.

-Un mot de Poe: « Vous dormiez si bien, je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller. J'ai trouvé un nouveau chauffeur, je crois que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver seuls tous les deux. Je n'oublierai jamais cette fabuleuse nuit, prenez soin de vous et soyez heureux. Je vous embrasse. Poe. »

* * *

 _10 ans plus tard_

« papa! On arrive bientôt?

-Pour la millième fois, non.

le garçonnet de 5 ans bouda dans son siège auto.

Ben fit un clin d'oeil complice à Armitage assis à ses côtés.

-Tu n'as qu'à lire, répliqua d'un ton docte une petite fille de 8 ans à côté du petit garçon.

-Je suis malade quand je lis, répondit-il d'un ton pleurnichard.

-Et bien joue!

Ben et Armitage avaient adopté le frère et la soeur, orphelins, il y avait plus de 3 ans maintenant. Etait-ce le destin ou l'éducation, mais le petit garçon ressemblait à Ben alors que la fille était le portrait craché de Hux, surtout quand elle faisait la leçon à son petit frère.

-Oh! Un auto-stoppeur!

Les deux hommes regardèrent sur le bas-côté de la route.

-On le prend, hein? geint le petit garçon.

-ça ne va pas, non! C'est peut-être un serial killer ou un voleur, répliqua sa soeur avec suffisance.

Hux retint un rire.

-Ma chérie, c'est mal d'avoir des préjugés sur les gens, commença à lui expliquer Ben.

-En plus, tu peux ainsi te priver de rencontres enrichissantes. Même un simple auto-stoppeur sur une route perdue peut te rappeler ce qui compte vraiment dans la vie », continua Armitage avec un sourire tendre.

Et Ben commença à ralentir.

 **FIN**


End file.
